The present invention relates to eyeglasses having wire type temples.
Eyeglasses are known, in particular from document U.S. Pat. No. 943,085, that comprise two correcting lenses connected to each other by means of a bridge, and two wire temples each associated with a side zone of a respective one of the lenses. Each temple has one end fixed to a hinge about a vertical axis and is secured to one end of a support rod whose opposite end is fixed to said side portion of the corresponding lens, normally thereto. The temples can thus be moved between a deployed position in which they extend substantially perpendicularly to the lenses and a folded position in which they lie substantially parallel to the lenses. Such eyeglasses are very light in weight and benefit from remarkably pleasing external appearance which is conferred on them in particular by the fineness of the frame. Nevertheless, in the folded position, those eyeglasses are relatively bulky with projecting portions, including the hinges. Each hinge constitutes a prominent portion projecting from the temple that runs the risk of catching on fibers in the cloth of a jacket or on the stitches of knitwear when the eyeglasses are placed in a pocket of such a garment. Furthermore, there is the risk that some users will find that the hinge spoils the impression of fineness given off by the frame of the eyeglasses.
It would therefore be advantageous to have eyeglasses with wire temples hinged by means of hinges that are of dimensions that are small relative to the temples and that make it possible to obtain a folded position that is compact.
For the technological background of wire type frames, reference can also be made to the following documents: WO-A-96/33438, EP-A-0 805 369, and WO-A-92/08158.
Eyeglasses exist having temple hinges that are integrated in the frame.
Thus, eyeglasses are known, in particular from document EP-A-0 426 006, having lenses secured to a frame comprising firstly a lens-receiving portion and secondly temples formed by cylindrical rods connected to the lens-receiving portion via angled portions. Each angled portion has one end secured to the lens-receiving portion and an opposite end with an end face forming an angle relative to the plane containing the lens-receiving portion in order to co-operate with an end face at one end of the temple, which face forms an angle with the general longitudinal direction of the temple. The temple is connected to the angled portion by means of a screw inserted into the above-mentioned ends of the temple and of the angled portion perpendicularly to the above-mentioned faces so that the temple pivots on a conical path about the axis of the screw, between a deployed position in which the temple is perpendicular to the lens-receiving portion and a folded position in which the temple is parallel to the lens-receiving portion. In that case, the hinge is totally received in the temple and in the angled portion.
However, that assumes that the temples and the angled portions are of section that is relatively large, and much greater than the section of wire temples, such that that mounting is inapplicable to wire frame eyeglasses.
An analogous approach is illustrated in document FR-A-2 751 431.
An object of the invention is to propose wire frame eyeglasses presenting advantageously analogous to those of eyeglasses having integrated hinges.
To achieve this object, the invention provides eyeglasses having a vertical midplane of symmetry and comprising a front optical portion and two wire temples each associated on a respective side of said plane of symmetry with a corresponding side zone of the front optical portion, each temple having a hinge end shaped into an eyelet lying in a vertical plane intersecting a general longitudinal direction of the temple, and a hinge element being fixed on an inside surface of the corresponding side zone to receive the eyelet to pivot about an axis that is substantially normal to said inside surface between a deployed position of the temple which is then substantially perpendicular to the front optical portion and a folded position of the temple which is then substantially parallel to the front optical portion.
Thus, the hinge element is adjacent to the front optical portion and can be made as a compact structure which does not project sideways from the front optical portion or to the temples. The hinge element is also not very visible.
Preferably, the branches are curved.
The temples can then be arranged so as to extend closer to the front optical portion when in the folded position.
Advantageously, the hinge element is generally cylindrical in shape and includes a slot for guiding the eyelet and extending over about 180xc2x0.
As a result, the hinge element is simple and compact in structure. Provision can also be made to interpose a washer between the eyelet and each facing face of the slot, so as to avoid premature wear of the faces of the slot.
Preferably, the above-mentioned slot is helical.
This makes it possible, in particular, to limit the risk of friction between the temples and the front optical portion when folding said temples. In addition, this characteristic makes it easier to apply the invention to eyeglasses having a front optical portion that is plane.
In a particular embodiment, the hinge element comprises a base having a bearing face bearing against said side zone and provided with a projecting stud that is received in a notch formed in an edge of the side zone, and a cover having a face facing a face of the base opposite from the bearing face so as to define an eyelet guide slot.
The hinge element is then simple in structure making the temples easy and quick to mount.
In this embodiment, the cover preferably has a side projecting stud received in a notch of the base, and in addition the base and the cover are united by a fastener passing through the front optical portion, the eyelet, and the hinge element.